


【萨路】神祭

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, 奴隶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 架空AU，萨路非兄弟设定。黑！萨波 × 小奴隶！路飞很久以前和人聊天开的脑洞，当时和人聊OP三总裁来着……19年《路像带》出本稿，后续6w字走爱发电付费观看，谢谢。
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece) - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Nico Robin - Relationship, Rob Lucci - Relationship, Sabo (One Piece) - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

  
沙·克洛克达尔从床上直起身子，一场金钱交易的性爱退去后，满足感并没有如期而至，他有些不耐烦地扫了对方一眼，习惯了察言观色的女人立刻收回了徘徊在他腹部的手，利索地下床穿上衣服，甚至在离开的时候告诉早已等候的侍者端来酒水和点心，并体贴地打开窗户。  
窗外，五月的第一场雨下得漫长又潮湿，随着风送来些许的凉意，这意外地让克洛克达尔心情好了些，他的脑子也清醒了些，想起来他正在伟大市（Grand City），正在黄金城，而且再过一个小时，还有一场约等着他去赴。  
伟大市，这个时代最繁华的都市。在五十多年前，这里原本是一座孤岛，拥有这颗“红宝石”的皇室用奴隶制巩固自己的统治，他们封闭落后，却享有着这个世界上最丰富的矿产和石油，当他们在众目睽睽之下首次以低价交易第一块金子的时候，岛就成为了一块等待分食的蛋糕：美味、脆弱、诱惑，甜蜜滋生罪恶。谁也没能料到，在岛上响起的第一声枪响成为开启新时代的信号，各种各样的人趋之若鹜，去定性他们的成分是无意义的，一群原始欲望驱逐的生物。政客们放纵了这群财狼甚至也投身其中，在逐渐白热化的战争中，人们相继疯狂，杀戮与救赎，各行其道。那些日子，土地，海洋，天空都染上了妖冶的红色。争夺持续了整整十一年，当人们再回首的时候，整座岛已经被蛀成了一颗百孔千疮的苹果，他不再安宁美丽，他的边界被无限拓宽，人造陆地上搭建着各种不同文化的建筑，不同种族的人群汇聚于此，一个名词有百十种发音，喧闹却又和谐，不同的人为不同的主神布道，路越来越宽，地上海下，直到这座孤岛彻底和大陆接壤。  
伟大市，神奇的人造之都，他不能称为国，因为他被定性为世界的公有物。  
他是未坍塌的巴别塔，他是无主之地，他是赌徒的乐园。  
  
克洛克达尔乘着专属电梯前往大厦顶层，透过观光玻璃，整个城市匍匐在他的脚下，纵横交错的街道把陆地切割的像是蚂蚁迷宫，人们是误入其中的虫豸，一刻不停歇地寻找能喂饱自己的食物，再一刻不停歇地继续寻找。蝼蚁一生碌碌，其实毫无意义。然而即使知道如此，每个人也依旧无法逃脱这样的命运。  
甚至是自己。  
克洛克达尔意识到这个想法是软弱的，过于多愁善感了，这让他瞬间泛起一阵恶心，接着他就不由地想起罗宾，这个让人咬牙切齿的女人，多国的通缉犯，他生意上的得力助手，在递给他新的商业合同时还附上了一座小岛的购买策划案。  
“是到了考虑养老计划的时候了，这座岛上有很多沙子，你会喜欢的哦。”  
克洛克达尔有些痛苦地捏了捏眉心，之前那挥之不去的烦躁似乎又卷土重来了。  
一定是最近太无聊了。  
  
邀约地点是VIP包厢Red，克洛克达尔推门进去的时候，罗布·路奇不出意外已经在那里了。他是个恪守戒律的男人，守时守则，只不过遵守的从来是自己的法则。  
“你迟到了。”他的声音毫无情绪，仅仅只是在陈述。  
“另一个还没来不是。”克洛克达尔在自己的位置上坐下来，开始随意翻起桌面上的文件。  
“他从来都是想来的时候才来。”路奇依旧在陈述，“听说他东港的货物出了点问题，所以要先处理一下。”  
克洛克达尔瞟了对方一眼，轻易识破他的幸灾乐祸：“贵族做事有时候很方便，有时候却又很困扰，不过，他总会处理好的。”  
路奇点了点头：“是的，所以也就只能耽搁他一会儿。”他说着目光又回到了之前一直注视的屏幕上，“萨波很快就会来了。”  
沙·克洛克达尔、罗布·路奇、奥特卢克·萨波，三个明面上看似毫无交集的男人，实际上在暗地里已经合作了很多年，克洛克达尔的巴洛克工作社掌握了全世界最广泛便捷的交通线。路奇世界政府情报部（CP0）长官的身份让他总能第一时间获得最准确的信息。而萨波，他的姓氏代表着他天生的特权，虽然他们三个人，借用路奇秘书小姐卡莉法的话来说，都有着不可忽视的性格缺陷，但三人的联盟可以最大化各自的获利，所以目前来看，他们的定期聚会还将持续一段不短的时间。  
克洛克达尔翻完了桌面上的资料，摘下戒指，在几份认可的协议上盖章，路奇接过扫了一眼，处理了属于自己的部分，萨波依旧没有来，两个人之间除了必要的交涉挤不出更多的话，气氛像过期的罐头般沉闷，克洛克达尔发现路奇有些心不在焉，他的目光总是长时间停留在屏幕上，那里正在转播一场角斗比赛。  
“你竟然对这种野蛮的运动感兴趣。”发现克洛克达尔也看了过来，路奇干脆按按钮放大了屏幕，现在他们可以在一整面墙上看着两具肉体激烈厮杀了。  
“居然还是无限制角斗，这可真没有人性。”克洛克达尔哼了一声，他注意到其中一个人拿起了武器，另一个人轻巧地躲开了，他可能没有赞助或者其他什么原因，赤手空拳，不得不用自己的肉体承接一次次铁器的打击。  
路奇漫不经心地瞟了克洛克达尔一眼，这表示他知道在大部分标榜现代文明的土地上这项“娱乐”是不合法的，这同时也表示他毫不在意。  
屏幕里发出高亢的欢呼声，不出意外，那个赤手空拳的家伙被打倒了，冲击让他在地上蹭出一段猩红的痕迹，现代高超的转播技术实时拉近了镜头，最大限度让屏幕外观众清楚地看到他颤抖的身躯，血从他捂住的指缝间渗出来，灰尘沾污了他的伤口，他看起来很糟糕了。  
克洛克达尔发现他有着一张过分年轻的脸。  
“真残忍。”克洛克达尔摇了摇头，并没有意识到自己比刚才更认真地望着屏幕，“他不可能活着走出角斗场了。”  
路奇没有回答他，只是从口袋里掏出一枚金币摁在桌面上，人头朝上。  
这是他们三人打赌的信号，他们喜欢玩这个，为任何事情随机地打上一个小赌。一枚金币代表一亿贝利。  
克洛克达尔掏出了另一枚金币，人头朝下。  
少年，克洛克达尔现在把这个被自己押注要输的家伙称为“少年”，他太年轻了，他深色的头发、眼珠以及皮肤昭示着他出生地文明的低等，他的小胳膊细腿几乎不会让任何人怀疑他的失败，他颤颤巍巍站起来的样子像一只刚出生的小鹿，他理所当然地又被打倒了，血沾染了他的大半张脸，让他的眼睛看起来更加清澈明亮。  
也更加可怜。  
“这太不公平了，对面的家伙起码有他两倍大。”克洛克达尔评论，“这是虐杀。”  
“但你很享受这个。”路奇一眼不错地回答，“大家都喜欢看这个。”  
“可你买了他赢。”  
说话间，少年又一次被揍翻在地，可是对方也被他一拳打的后退了好几步，克洛克达尔这才注意到另一个角斗士原来也伤痕累累，他停了一下，还是咳出来鲜血，那支三叉戟居然被折断了，场内人群涌动，克洛克达尔隔着屏幕都能闻到那咸涩的血腥味。  
路奇露出一个满意的微笑，即使仅仅提了下嘴角，这也足够难得。  
“你认识这个家伙？”克洛克达尔指了指屏幕上的少年。  
“一点小投资。”  
“那你该给他点赞助，起码给他买点护甲什么的……”  
“他不需要那些，他不接受别人的赞助。可以说他一开始就是靠这个打响名头的。”  
“他不可能活着走出角斗场了。”克洛克达尔又一次说，他的目光停留在那个少年的脸上，他的坚毅顽强是如此的美味，克洛克达尔有点理解路奇为什么会感兴趣这个，在黄金城，“不屈”归档在濒临灭绝的文件盒里。  
“这不是他第一次出现在角斗场上。”路奇在沙发上更往下坐了些，那是一个放松惬意的姿势，在他们的密谋中，路奇从未如此过，“我身上没有零钱了，不然我会加码的。”  
**“好巧，我有。”**  
一个声音在这时插了进来，仿佛是暗室里突然擦亮的火柴，那熟悉的声音并不响亮，却能吸引所有人的目光。  
与这声音同时而来的，还有一枚金光闪闪的钱币，它盖在了路奇刚才放置的金币上，人头朝上。  
“萨波啊。”  
路奇和克洛克达尔同时说。  
姗姗来迟的萨波冲他们点了点头，他摘下礼帽脱去外套的样子，充分展示出他从小接受着优良的贵族教育。不过两位同谋者恰好都知道他到底是个怎样的杂碎，为了争夺继承权他杀了除自己以外的所有家人，毫无怜悯可言，好的脑子只是让他做起事来更加所向披靡，也更加疯狂。  
事实上，萨波会参与他们的交易让另两位都很诧异，他完全没必要把自己搞脏（毕竟之前他们还不了解他是同他们一路的货色），他拥有自己的殖民地，拥有显贵的身份，拥有体面悠闲的生活。  
但他就是“挤”了进来，适应良好，并且迅速地获得了比‘接受’更高等的认可——畏惧。  
而那畏惧也是如此的恰到好处，不会让另两位玩家离席，也不会让任何人随心所欲。  
“一个完美的平衡，我们三个。”萨波曾这样断言，至今，这仍被证明是对的。  
这只奥特卢克要不是天生喜欢给人找不痛快，要不就真的是太闲了——最后，克洛克达尔和路奇也只能达成这样的共识了。  
  
“你也赌他赢？”克洛克达尔瞪着那枚金币。  
“一点小投资。”萨波学着路奇的语气。他已经坐在了自己的位置上，扯松衣领，快速地翻阅那些文件。  
路奇从鼻子里发出一声轻嗤，与此同时，萨波已经在几份文件上盖上了自己的印章。  
三人快速却认真地核对着协议，常年的默契营造出一种庄严的慎重，大笔资金在他们签下的字和盖下的章间流转，纸张哗哗作响，掩盖了交易背后的鲜血与哀嚎。有人失利就会有人获利，他们如此的心安理得，仿佛这是世间最公平的法则。  
与他们的密谋同时进行的，还有那场未分胜负的角斗。  
当他们的目光重新回到屏幕上时，两位角斗士身上都有了更多的伤口，转播戏剧性地消去了观众的声音，所以他们可以看到奇异的一幕：角斗士像野兽般四目相对，沉重不规律的呼吸声透过音响在整个房间粗糙回荡，他们身后，是全场观众癫狂无声的挥舞呐喊。  
克洛克达尔打了个内线电话，广播表示：卡塔库栗得到了一笔新赞助，他被获准了一个新的三叉戟。  
路奇看向克洛克达尔的时候，眉头不自知地皱了起来。  
“一点小投资。”克洛克达尔举杯，在致敬另两位同谋时，露出鳄鱼一样的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

出乎意料的是，卡塔库栗这次也拒绝接受赞助。  
“你知道赞助一旦支付是不退还的吧。”路奇的笑意潜藏在每一个字眼之下，他洋洋得意，越发像一只欢快打呼噜的猫。  
可克洛克达尔并没有分神对路奇的嘲讽加以回击，他刚点燃的雪茄在昏暗的室内闪着红光，映照着他盯着屏幕的侧脸，他过于专注，在战斗又一次开始时抬了抬下巴：“两个白痴。”  
随着他的判语，飞扬的尘土中抛进了更多血珠。角斗场老板显然是个深谙营销之道的家伙，他不吝重金布置的高清摄录仪，连伤口撕裂的过程都能极尽清晰地展现，专业的镜头切换和实时的剪辑，让这野蛮的运动被改造成一幕盛大的演出，相应的，屏幕下方滚动着直播广告，提示您如此精彩的比赛录像，有专门保密的购买渠道，您绝对不该错过。  
“变态。”克洛克达尔轻轻地说，夹着雪茄的手指指向堪堪躲过致命一击而愈发跌跌撞撞的少年，“他成年了吗？”  
“资料上写着他19岁了。”路奇继续用毫无起伏的音调陈述，不去刻意强调任何字眼。  
“如果他很缺钱……”克洛克达尔慢吞吞地说，“完全有更好的职业适合他。”  
“这是个刺头，他可不是会乖乖按照你的指示去干活的家伙。”路奇在椅子上换了个姿势又交替了双腿，萨波看了他一眼并未作声，“而且，他干这个，并不是为了钱。”  
说话间，少年再一次被击倒在了地上，他尝试爬起来可是失败了，他用胳膊支撑着自己才不至于完全倒在地上，他的肩膀打颤，仿佛疲倦伤重的身体随时会把他细瘦的胳膊压断。  
“喔，他死定了。”萨波声音里充满了惋惜，“那个叫卡塔库栗的家伙应该会抓紧时机踢过去，那能踢断他的肋骨，刺破他的肺……”萨波盯着屏幕斟酌了下，“他看起来没有力气逃开了。”  
路奇和克洛克达尔同时交换了一个“拜托啦”的眼神，萨波总是这样，他喜欢快速地获得结果，这一点简直不像大部分贵族，他从不去享受过程——让别人痛苦的过程。  
但克洛克达尔抓住的是路奇上一句话里的信息并且不准备放过：“他是个小奴隶？”  
“今天这场如果能赢，他就不再是了。”路奇挑了下左眼角。  
“他赢了多少场？”  
“五十四场。”  
这是个让人咋舌的数据——五十四场——无限制角斗，这几乎是不可能的。  
因为这发生在黄金城的地下角斗场。  
  
如果说伟大市是这个世界上的异土，那么黄金城就是他的嫡亲。  
他是伟大市里的城中之城，进入他你需要额外的通关审核，他像是这块土地上突起的肿瘤，却逐渐成长得更为完整强大，最终成为一个独立的个体。城主吉尔德·泰佐洛的名言是——“快乐是有价值的。”他细致地规划自己的领地，促使他逐步成为一座永不落幕的嘉年华。在这里你可以为了赌场上的翻盘而便捷地出卖自己的肾脏，也可以为了获得谁人的青睐而买到最优质的迷药。得益于一次次历史更迭下的逃生，黄金城居然获得了世联政府组织认可的自治法权，甚至拥有了相当的军备。这有什么不可以呢？一小块烂疮而已，却不仅能带来可观的上贡，还有不可言说的便利——起码当时的权贵阶级是这么想的。所以黄金城就这样安稳扎根在伟大市中，除了服从他本身的运作规律，不再受任何其他国家的律法约束，这就是为什么三人会选择在这里举行密会，只要你支付足够的佣金，黄金城会给客户提供无与伦比的隐私保障，但同时，这里也没有你买不到的消息，只要你能给得出与消息等价的交换物。  
很矛盾哈？这就是黄金城的运转逻辑：  
_快乐是有价值的。_ 一切都可以得到，只要你付得起钱，足够的钱。  
而克洛克达尔、罗布·路奇、奥特卢克·萨波正在热衷的这场无限制角斗，与普通的角斗赛有着很多的不同，这是黄金城独有的：除了严格一对一的赛制外，他不限制参赛者的性别、年龄、体格、国籍，参赛选手本身不允许携带武器，但是可以接受场外任何人的赞助来购买任何帮助他们胜利的工具，同时无限制角斗并不允许认输，只有当一方彻底失去意识，角斗才会被宣布结束。失败方不会得到任何抚恤，而获胜方可以现结奖金，同时如果继续参赛的话，他下一场的奖金就会翻倍，但获胜方只被允许有三天的休整期。因为这样的残酷赛制，无限制角斗有着最高的入场费，最高的奖励金额和最疯狂的外围赌盘。当然这里面还有一项例外，当因为长期的高死亡率让亡命之徒都有所却步后，角斗竞赛的主办方最终决定，他们几乎没怎么犹豫，让一批无法拒绝的人也参与到了无限制角斗之中——流入伟大市的奴隶们。  
作为一个几乎把原住民屠戮干净的土地，侵略者们保留了奴隶制作为对原始居民可笑的致敬。在伟大市进行奴隶交易是合法的，那些戴着脚链手铐排队走过街市的人群不会使这里的任何人惊讶，甚至有些交易在街市上就快速地完成了，即使现代科技造出的智能机器人越发的高效便捷，奴隶们，总有他们无法比拟的用处。  
当奴隶们被拉进无限制角斗后，奴隶主们迫不及待地挑选最强壮的奴隶去战斗，以便收取丰厚的奖金。期初真是热火朝天，观众们像不要钱似的涌了进来，看真正的底层到底能被糟践到何种地步让更多的人感到不可言说的快乐，但很快奴隶们就把无限制角斗当成是结束悲惨人生的捷径，他们渴求死亡的降临，表现得比尸体还僵直，而没有厮杀与反抗的角斗是无趣的，围观行刑不值得人们花费超过3个贝利。这该死的状况持续了三场比赛后，角斗场的主人有了新的政策，他和奴隶主们达成协议，抛出了一个诱人的奖励：  
能够坚持到一整个赛季最后的奴隶可以获得自由，即使他失去意识，他只要活下来，他就是自由之人了。  
整个赛季通常会持续三个多月，在这个过程中奴隶依旧得为自己的主人赚取奖金，他们有很大的几率在第一周就支离破碎的死在赛场上，但结果是诱人的，如果你表现得足够优秀，你就可以获得赞助，如果你撑到最后，你就重新掌握了自己的人生，也许还会因为在角斗场上的表现获得一份工作或者其他什么。  
人类就是这样，但凡有一点点希望，自杀就没那么容易了。  
至此，黄金城的无限制角斗才真正进入他的辉煌赛季。  
  
但五十四场真的太多了。  
克洛克达尔不确定之前是不是有过这么长的赛季。  
可能是因为这个少年是个不接受赞助的白痴，可能因为他看起来实在不像个厉害角色，可能正是因为他的“难得”才让人们不想简简单单就放过他，克洛克达尔一瞬间就能想出无数个可能，他胜利的次数越多，他就越诱人，他身上累加的不仅有越发庞大的金额，还代表着无与伦比的征服他的快感。  
——或者毁灭他的成就感。  
五十四场，真的是太多了。  
雪茄的烟灰烧出一截，掉落在克洛克达尔脚边的地毯上，他微微垂下眼睛，在空无一物的嘴巴里似乎咀嚼着什么。  
“这只小猴子……实在比他看起来要耐操得多。”路奇似乎看出他在想什么，他伸出的手指看起来就像戳在少年脸上，“你且看着吧。”后一句，他是对萨波说的。  
正如刚才萨波预言的，卡塔库栗并没有给少年喘息的机会，他反应迅速地踢了回去，他粗壮的腿像一把死神扬起的镰刀，观众们凝神屏息，眼里闪烁着对杀戮的渴望，这个少年就要完了，他可能会被当场折断——  
有位夫人甚至捂住了眼睛，只有不断抖动的扇子暗示着她内心的紧张。可她等了很久，期待的声浪也没有到来，她从手指缝里往外看去，意外地看到少年滚到了一边，他可能是跳起来也可能是及时蹲了下去，她错过了，她只能看到卡塔库栗因为无法收回腿而重心前倾，少年也没有错过这个机会，他重重捶击在卡塔库栗的背上，也许打断了他的几根肋骨。卡塔库栗扑倒在了地上。  
突如其来的欢呼声一下子灌进安静的包厢。  
这证明了之前的五十四场胜利并非无稽之谈。  
萨波看起来挺高兴的，两根手指在桌面上轻快地敲击。  
克洛克达尔在这时拿出了私人通讯器。  
“你干什么？”三人的密会是不允许不告知地打私人电话的。  
“一个交易，趁着还来得及。”克洛克达尔按下速播键的同时还是忍不住翻了个白眼，“我可真不想打这个电话。”  
“你最好在接通前先告诉我们你要干什么，否则我可能会打烂你的通讯器。”路奇坐直了身子。  
“打给一个大型垃圾。”克洛克达尔快速地说，“我要买这个小奴隶。”  
路奇很明显地愣了一下，在他愣神的时候，电话接通了，克洛克达尔脸上的嫌弃显而易见，但这并不影响他准确地提出要求，“喂，现在正在直播的那场无限制角斗，我要买那个——”  
电话被抽走了，萨波把通讯器从克洛克达尔手里抽了出来。  
而路奇前倾着身子，明显也想做和萨波一样的事。  
电话里传出诡异的“呋呋呋”的笑声，路奇有些迟钝地说着“我觉得……”随后发现萨波已经把电话给挂断了。  
“你干什么？”克洛克达尔面色不善。  
“你该尊重这场战斗。”萨波捏了捏通讯器，鉴于萨波曾经当着他们的面捏碎了一个人的头骨，他捏任何东西的行为都暗藏了一种警告的意味，“如果你要买他，你得知道他到底值多少。”  
“为了让你安心……”萨波看了眼路奇，表示也明白他在想什么，“克洛克达尔要交易的人是角斗场真正的主人——唐吉诃德·多弗朗明戈，对，就是你们政府基建最大的供货商，如果你也有同样兴趣的话。”  
萨波撑着下巴，他的脸上是慵懒的，完全看好戏的神色。  
 **“好东西，值得好价格，他是不会随便下架的。”**  
毕竟这里是黄金城，这是人所共知的法则。  
  
事情似乎突然就进入到了一个奇妙的境地。  
三个人都专心致志地观看起角斗来。  
不管怎么说，这场角斗都不会持续太久了。卡塔库栗还是站了起来，可以看到血沿着他庞大的身躯流到地上，他每迈出一步，都在斑驳的沙地上留下一个血脚印，他可能是想直直地朝少年走过去，可是重伤还是让他偏离了直线，让他看起来像是一艘在暴风雨中努力朝着航标而去的笨重船只，而少年没有让他独自太久，他擦去脸上的血，勇敢地瞪着他，他也朝着他走了几步，接着他奔跑起来，两个人都跑了起来，伸出拳头的同时，也把自己向对方撞去。  
这是最后的时刻了。  
两具肉体的相撞实际上不会发出多么雄浑的声音，即使加了特效也不会，人们只能听到沉重的闷响，听到包裹在肌肉下骨骼断裂才能发出的那种声响，听到两个角斗士像丢沙袋一样互相把对方掼到地上，听到他们嗓子眼里发出的可怕的呼吸声，听到……这一切的一切，汇聚成宴会高潮时主人端起香槟，用铂金汤勺敲击酒杯边沿的那一声——  
“叮。”  
该欢呼了。  
人们欢呼起来，排山倒海，声浪似乎可以把一切掀翻。  
该欢呼了。  
该为谁欢呼，两个人都像散架了似的，没有一个人爬起来，他们仰面朝天躺在地上，像盛放在餐盘里的肉食。  
但依旧值得欢呼！  
为这场激动人心的角斗，为原始欲望的发泄，为依旧未知的结局呐喊。  
“起来，你这个狗娘养的！”  
“赶紧起来，大个子，老子可为你花了一万贝利！”  
“黑头发的小个子，动动你的屁股！”  
转播器在上空盘旋着，画面被分成两部分，男人与少年，他们看起来都死了。  
“唉……”萨波发出一声意味不明的叹气，“现在认真看的话这个小个子还是挺可爱的。”他瞪着他的眼睛说，脸上依旧是那种置身事外的笑容，“所以呢，你们还要买他吗，尸体也许会便宜很多。”  
萨波观察着两位合作者，他们都正襟危坐，眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕，比过去他们谈生意的时候还要认真谨慎，他们等了足足有三分钟，一直等到整个角斗场的欢呼都声势渐弱，卡塔库栗的眉毛皱了一下，克洛克达尔狠狠地吐了口气，而路奇应该是用他的家乡语在咒骂渎神，他们看起来都有些气急败坏，紧接着卡塔库栗睁开眼睛慢慢坐了起来，他喘着粗气，吐了几口血，可他最终站了起来，朝着依旧纹丝不动的少年走了过去，他像个移动的鲜血喷泉，这让他伸出手触摸上少年眼睑的时候，有鲜血滴落到了那张伤痕累累的脸上。场上有人叫嚣着让卡塔库栗撕碎那个“漂亮的娃娃”，但卡塔库栗并没有，他有些笨拙地收回手，在自己残破不堪的裤子上擦了擦，他沉重迟缓地在少年身边坐下，又去摸了摸少年的脸，随后保持盯着他看的姿势一动不动。  
“这个长得像宽咽鱼的家伙可真够变态的。”路奇在长久的沉默后终于说，“所以你们觉得他死了吗？”  
没有人回答他，三个人还是盯着屏幕，直到克洛克达尔拿起通讯器。  
“你干什么？”萨波明知故问。  
“就像你说的……”克洛克达尔的语调里含着一种报复的情绪，“尸体会便宜很多。”  
电话响了有一会儿才接通，多弗朗明戈的笑声在座的三位都不再陌生，他开门见山地说：“你还要买那个小奴隶吗，呋呋呋呋呋，你有在看直播吧，好像已经是尸体了哦，呋呋呋……”  
“我可不是来和你废话的，多少钱？”  
“事实上——”多弗朗明戈恼人地拉长着语调，“即使是尸体，你也不是唯一的买家。要知道我认识的变态有很多……”  
“多少钱？”  
多佛朗明戈又发出一串笑声：“还在竞价。”他恬不知耻地说，“现在的报价是3000万贝利。”  
“真是疯了。”  
“1亿贝利。”  
克洛克达尔扭过头，他不可思议地扭过头，那模样看起来他要是一只猫头鹰他就会把头扭满270度。  
“你什么？”  
“1亿贝利，Joker。”路奇攥过克洛克达尔的通讯器把他放在桌面上。  
对面愣了一会儿：“路奇？CP0的最高指挥和那只沙鳄鱼混在一起。”  
罗布·路奇默默地翻了个白眼：“正好遇到。”  
多弗朗明戈又大声笑起来：“这可是个好价格，你可真舍得花钱。”  
“毕竟他之前为我赚了很多。”  
“哦，所以你是要给他收尸吗，我可不知道你是这么善良的长官。”  
“3亿贝利。”克洛克达尔粗暴地打断了谈话，他边说边把桌面上那三枚金币——之前打赌的那三枚——慢慢地拖到自己这边，金属摩擦桌面发出的噪音让路奇龇了龇牙，他看起来是赢了。  
多弗朗明戈彻底大笑起来，他甚至在电话里鼓起掌来：“我就在现场，和你们争夺的小宠物就隔着一层玻璃……”他似乎打开了什么装置，背景音变得嘈杂起来，人们喧闹的声音像是翻滚的热风，顺着电话线吹拂过来。  
“我们都等得太久了，我得催一下裁判，毕竟这是笔很划算的买卖，还加价吗，路奇，我记得你……哦等一下！”  
多弗轻呼了一声，而整个角斗场反而彻底安静了下来，所有人都看到少年的手动了动，紧接着他的胸膛剧烈起伏起来，努力挣扎的表情一点点回到他的脸上，当他终于睁开眼睛猛然坐起来的时候，整个角斗场都发出整齐的吸气声，似乎他们在和少年吞吐同一口昭示生存的活气。  
少年开始大口地粗声地呼吸起来，他又倒了下去，但是没有再闭上眼睛，转播镜头拉近，清晰地展现他原本苍白的脸上在逐渐恢复血色，虽然他脸上的血已经够多了。小家伙转动眼珠，看到了一直盯着他的卡塔库栗。  
“我输了吗？”他气喘吁吁地说，他的声音也是如此的稚嫩，有一股粘腻的甜蜜，如果不是他坚持了五十五场角斗，这声音听起来更像是在撒娇。他艰难地动了动脖子，显示着他还想继续战斗。  
“你活过来了。”卡塔库栗只是这么说，他眨了眨眼睛，弯了弯嘴角，如果他不是长着一嘴獠牙看起来很恐怖，那可能代表一个和善的笑容。随即他沉重地向后倒去，如坍塌的墙扬起一片尘土。少年咳嗽着，断断续续，却成为场内唯一还在跳动的声音。  
这真是猝不及防的转变，一部分观众催着裁判赶紧宣布结果，一部分观众情绪激动地抗议着。  
唐吉诃德通过裁判宣布，既然卡塔库栗给了对方五分钟的喘息时间，他也应该得到同样的对待。  
大屏幕开始显示倒计时，这既是角斗最终结果的宣告，也暗示着另一场竞价交易还剩余多少时间。  
——可以说是非常“唐吉诃德·多弗朗明戈”了。  
“要重新开始竞价了。”唐吉诃德·多弗朗明戈在通讯器里说，显然不是只对他们两个，“3亿贝利是尸体的价格。”  
萨波依旧撑着下巴乐不可支地看着越发有些焦躁的两位合作伙伴，这场闹剧带给自己的乐趣比以为的要多得多的多，克洛克达尔看起来像抽了一支被尿泡过的雪茄，而路奇看起来像只被人拽了尾巴的豹子，然而他们看起来又都有那么点儿高兴，无法掩藏的跃跃欲试。  
可能因为他们都太无聊了。  
“你最好别背着我们搞什么花样……”克洛克达尔显然对唐吉诃德足够了解，“如果真的有所谓的竞价存在，你得保证我们每个人都听得到喊价。”  
通讯器只沉默了短短的几秒，多弗就给出了回复：“频道305，报价发送到2011471221就好。”  
路奇按着遥控器，一个内部私人频道，像是什么股票市场，屏幕的右下角是角斗现场的转播小窗口，最上面是精确滚动的倒计时。  
“你不是第一次搞这个了。”路奇说得咬牙切齿。  
“市场需求，我只是更好地帮人花钱。”多弗又发出那熟悉的笑声，“你们最好快一点，看看这只小野兽多能帮我挣钱。”  
多弗说的没错，少年的价格以极其快速的价格翻涨着。现在他已经5亿贝利了。  
“一只纯血人鱼都要不了这么贵。”克洛克达尔说着，但很明显他也在参与报价。  
路奇要比克洛克达尔稍稍慢一些，作为国家公职人员，一次性的大笔资金支出总有那么些不便利，但他很快就下定了决心，毕竟对于他们来说，私人秘密账户至少得有一个。  
“嗯嗯……7亿了哦。”萨波是最悠闲的一个，侍者拿来的核桃，被他一个个徒手捏开，再把果肉扔进嘴巴里。他是唯一还有闲暇看屏幕的家伙，一边看一边不厌其烦地转播，“我看卡塔库栗不会再起来了，刚才那个小家伙捏着他的鼻子，他也没有动一下。”  
萨波轻轻笑了下，在少年大大呼出一口气彻底放松下来的时候，不知道多弗是不是故意的，现在镜头是完全属于少年的，他显然意识到自己即将获得自由，那种喜悦从他眼睛里折射出来，像是阳光下的大海，他脏兮兮的脸上挂起大大的笑容，那很温暖，很真挚，他打缺了一颗牙，这就看起来有点蠢了，可这愈发让萨波愉悦。少年冲着转播飞行器挥手，仿佛以为那些是鸟或者其他什么，但那看起来就像他在跟每一个想买他的家伙示好。  
小可怜。萨波笑眯眯地嚼着核桃。小蠢货。  
少年的价格已经攀升到了10亿，他的身体，他的力量，他的笑容，他的顽强，他的自由，在所有人眼里，是与10亿贝利等价的。  
克洛克达尔和路奇同时看向对方，10亿贝利的价格已经很久没动了。  
“你？”他们同时提出疑问，又同时发出嗤笑。  
10亿贝利买一个普通的人类小奴隶的确太贵了。  
他们犹豫不决，想放弃又不甘心。  
“Joker，你不会自己也在竞价吧。”克洛克达尔对着通讯器说。  
“呋呋呋呋呋……我自己本人当然没有参与啦，我还是很守规则的。我可不是那种眼看着别人就可以获得自由，而残忍摧毁的家伙。”  
如果现在有一个按钮，按下就可以让唐吉诃德·多弗朗明戈爆炸，克洛克达尔会毫不犹豫地按下去，按一百下。  
“想不通会有什么家伙愿意一次性出10亿贝利。”路奇用这样的语气，手指却没有从通讯器上移开。  
他们同时想到一种可能，想到一群真正目无法纪，把世界联合政府当成提线木偶操纵的家伙，这个世界真正的权贵，依靠历史的积累和血统的纯正而天生为皇族，如果是他们参与其中，这个少年还是该期望自己直接死在这儿的好。  
克洛克达尔和路奇忍不住看了萨波一眼，比起他们更接近“那群家伙”的人，然而萨波此刻征正慵懒地完全窝在软沙发里，他金色的头发披散在靠背上，脸因为灯光而隐去了神色，他带着黑色手套的手准确地抛接着几个核桃，像在玩着赌盘里的骰子。  
路奇按了按手指，在倒数10秒的时候，少年价值11亿贝利。  
萨波一瞬间停下了自己的手。  
屏幕上少年的脸上还保留着快乐的笑容，全场都在为他倒数，那声音震耳欲聋，仿佛他是个即将登基的国王，鲜花被抛掷在角斗场上，越来越多，有些细小的花瓣沾到了他的头发上。  
这个少年用自己灿烂的笑容无私地回报这热烈的加冕。  
克洛克达尔紧绷着自己的手指。  
所有人都明白最后一秒才是拍板定论的关键。  
当裁判敲响代表少年获胜的黄金钟时，11亿的数字跳到了15亿。  
克洛克达尔和路奇同时爆发出一句不堪入耳的脏口！  
他们盯着屏幕看了三秒确定不是自己眼花，同时听到什么东西被抛到桌面上的轻响。  
萨波轻轻松松地扔掉了自己的通讯器，核桃的脆响再次从他指尖响起。  
“要知道，想要竞价绝对达标，就不要一次只加一位数。”萨波弹弹手指站了起来，“多弗到最后选的一定不是最后一个出价的而是出价最高的，他就是这么——”萨波歪着头斟酌了下，“下、作。”  
“我以为你没兴趣！”路奇努力不让自己显得像个一无所有的傻瓜。  
“事实上，我一直很有兴趣。”萨波一边说一边穿起自己的外套，他还是那样有条不紊，一丝不苟，仿佛刚才没有一下子挥霍15亿买了个只在角斗场上获胜的小奴隶，“看到你们抢得越起劲，我就越觉得有兴趣。”  
“你要知道，如果你想彻底拥有他，你可能不仅仅要付出15亿贝利。”克洛克达尔由衷地说，如果真的有‘天龙族人’参与其中，萨波会有更多的麻烦等着去处理。  
“我之前就说过……”萨波戴上了自己的礼帽，优雅地，“我真的带了很多零钱。”  
他把打赌的属于自己的那枚金币收进口袋里，又冲着克洛克达尔说：“记得你欠我5000万贝利。”  
当他转身出门的时候，屏幕上的少年已经获知了命运的噩耗，愤怒让他歇斯底里，可战斗累积的伤痛和刚才的松懈让他并不能再次扭转劣势，无论怎样，他都不能扭转劣势，他被涌上来的守卫们按在地上，他的脸再一次接触被自己鲜血浸染过的赛场，他愤怒地吼叫着，一只真正的小兽，却再也无法让人畏惧。看客们被驱赶着离开角斗场，广播里在大声宣读着告示，少年是在宣布获胜的前一秒被买走的，这是完全合法合规的。  
国王与囚徒的身份再次倒转。  
萨波静静地看着这一切，第一次如此的耐心，如此的享受。  
“路飞。”他在唇齿间第一次咀嚼少年的名字。


	3. Chapter 3

即使罗西南迪一下渡轮就用跑的赶了过来，距离他和萨波约定会面的时间还是晚了一小时，当然这也不能完全地责怪他，因为对方恰巧把时间定在了周一的早上，而那是众所周知的海军高级军官例会的日子。为了不至于失礼这位年轻的公爵，罗西南迪在代步车还没停稳前就急匆匆地跳了下来，那让他摔了个嘴啃泥，而司机毫无怜悯，绝尘而去。尘土飞扬间，罗西南迪还是快速地跳了起来，向目之所及的跑马场奔去，他看到了迎风招展的彩色旗帜和精致的遮阳帐篷，帐篷下的桌子上放着精美的茶壶瓷杯，一碟饼干还有两张椅子。并没有人在等他。仆从们都恭敬地站在太阳底下，即使收到海军中校询问的目光也没有人出声回应。罗西南迪不好意思直接坐下来，他尴尬地站在帐篷边沿，一半身子被阳光烤热一半则晾在阴影里，汗把他的头发狼狈地粘在额头上。可他并不在意这些，毕竟在海军里他也属于“好欺负”的那一类。  
他只在意萨波突然打给他的那个电话，那些在电话里他提起的事，那些他听说过的事情，那些他还不知道的，那些一会儿他们也许会谈到的事情，他在脑子里反复思考这些事情，他一路上都在想这些，想得努力忘我，即使马蹄踩到眼前他也没有注意。  
所以海军中校罗西南迪又一次要几乎摔倒，所幸他没有，他没有摔个四面朝天全仰赖于他的好养子特拉法尔加及时赶到。对方在背后推了他一把，使他像个不倒翁般摇摇晃晃，但他最终还是站稳了，多少给海军争回些颜面。他抬起头，看到这个马场的主人高高在上地俯视着他，逆光里只看得清对方穿戴整齐的轮廓，每一丝裁剪都礼貌疏远地规整着，接着他看到了个低垂着的马头，纯白色，洁净得没有一丝杂毛，鬃毛整齐顺滑，不逊于精心织造的丝绸，马蹄稳稳地踩在地上一动不动，眼睛也看着地下，只有长长的睫毛在风的吹拂下不得不微微颤动，这种服从需要极为严苛的训练，这只“美人”一定吃了不少苦。  
然而罗西南迪没有时间深想这些，他抬手击肩想要躬身行礼，然而主人已经利索地跳了下来，在路过他的时候轻松地拍了拍中校的肩章表示他并不在意这样严格的礼仪，他的养子就自在得多了，只是微微退开些，让路给奥特卢克公爵坐上那一看就很贵的椅子。  
萨波直到吃完了一整块曲奇，又慢悠悠地喝了一口热茶，才询问罗西中校怎么还不坐下来，鉴于帐篷里只剩下一张椅子而他们还有两个人站着，罗西南迪又被这小小的捉弄搞得手足无措，他不擅长应付这些，而特拉法尔加·罗——他的脸色看起来越来越坏，像一场早就酝酿多时的风暴。罗西南迪只得安慰自己脾气不好的养子，结果只得到了对方一记白眼，看来他是这里最不受尊重的家伙。他们又非常尴尬地纠结了会儿，罗西南迪有些滑稽地表述着也许他们可以一人坐一半，直到萨波大笑出声，笑完后，他比刚才看起来和善了许多。他甚至没有发出指令：说句话，拍个手或者打个响指什么的，就已经有聪明的女仆搬来了新的椅子，一样的贵，围着桌子，让三个人看起来能进行一场所谓平等的交流。  
萨波浑身散发着在舒适阳光下晒过的好闻的气息，罗西南迪接触过很多贵族，萨波像他们又不那么像他们，他像他们一样恪守上流社会的行为准则，举手投足间都是自小丈量好的礼仪尺度，这个尺度代表了尊贵与疏远，是把他们与普通人区分开的透明屏障，但萨波不像他们的点在于他也就“只像他们这么点”，其他部分的萨波是不可一眼看透的，简单来说，罗西南迪觉得萨波不像他打过交道的贵族那样“蠢”，他让他困惑。从萨波突然打电话联系他，准确来说是联系他鲜为人知的养子，预约一场秘密手术开始，罗西南迪就不得不克服天性的马虎，小心谨慎。  
毕竟，关于奥特卢克·萨波的风评，并不全是好话。  
  
没有人说话，两杯新上的热茶散发着微苦的气味。  
在比试耐心这项“游戏”上，显然萨波更胜一筹，因为最终还是罗泄气似的放下了跷起的腿，也许他真的等得不耐烦了，也许他想快点离开这儿，也许他只是不想再看到自己笨拙的养父继续用手指玩转杯子的白痴把戏。  
“你让做的事我已经做完了。”罗说，同时萨波摊开他戴着皮手套的手。  
罗把一直攥在手心里的东西放到那手里，那是一个很微小的追踪器，需要借助特殊的注射装置才能打进生物体内，激活后可以发送被追踪生物的身体数据和定位，当然这种追踪器造价不菲，大多只应用在国家参与的野生动物保护上。因为高昂的制作成本和限定的使用范围，这种微小追踪器在设计时就被默认是无法活体取出的。  
萨波用两根手指搓撵着追踪器，它看起来和一颗普通的铁球没有区别，但小的多得多，同时比黄金还要贵重。  
“这留在哪儿？”  
“一开始是打进颈动脉里，随后会顺着血管流到心脏，之后一直留在那里。”  
萨波轻轻地抛起那颗“铁球”，又接住，如此几下，仿佛在把玩什么新奇的玩具，最后一次他稳稳地接住，握在拳头里，递到了罗西南迪面前。罗西愣了下，缓缓伸出手，萨波松开手指，让那颗追踪器稳稳落进对方手里。  
“只有这一颗吗？”这话是问罗的。  
“你觉得他值得被装上两颗吗？”罗嘲讽地掀了掀嘴角，“那会要他的命的。”  
“我只是要得到你的专业保证，在你养父的见证下。”  
收紧下颚的罗停顿了几秒，最后还是很慎重的，像萨波期望的那样回答：“我可以保证，他的身上没有追踪器了，无论是这一种还是其他类型的。”  
萨波赞赏地拍了拍手：“遵照约定，今天你就会收到这笔手术的尾款。”他这时才把目光又投向罗西南迪那边，“这是你哥哥，落在我这里的东西，劳烦长官帮我还给他。”  
“什么？”  
罗西南迪当然听到了萨波的话，而且一字不漏。他当然也的确有个哥哥，他知道那是谁，但这个世界上能知道这件事情的人屈指可数，他不知道什么时候这位陌生的公爵也成为其中之一。罗西南迪呆愣了几秒，追踪器却依旧紧紧地抓在手里。  
“这个很贵，他也不想搞丢了吧。”萨波笑眯眯的，仿佛是认真请求的神色。  
“你为什么不自己去给他。”罗靠在椅背上，不满已经写在脸上。  
“因为我想让人提醒他，有些事情一旦达成约定就要好好地遵守。每个人都有几个不喜欢被太多人知道的秘密，而秘密之所以成为秘密，就在于知道的人越少越好。我想这个道理，让他不想被人知道的弟弟去提醒是最好不过的了。”  
虽然萨波说得很慢条斯理也很有教养，但在罗听来就是一堆脏话，而且叽咕个不停。作为知情人之一，他知道罗西南迪和他那个“该死”的哥哥关系有多糟，他们应该在对方的葬礼上才碰面，或者这个也去他妈的省了吧。而眼前这个男人仰仗着贵族特权，毫不在乎地剥开他人的伤口，无所顾忌地大力翻找着，挖出一切对自己有用的东西，再把别人鲜血淋漓地抛弃。他感觉自从踏上这个岛后一直被积攒的怒气已经到了临界点，让他想要踹翻眼前这张昂贵的桌子，或者那张有着可怕伤疤的脸。  
然而这当然也不可能发生。他敬重的养父，唐吉诃德·罗西南迪保持着捏紧拳头的姿势把追踪器放到了口袋里，看起来过分小心翼翼到了谦卑讨好的地步。他有好一会儿说不出话，最终才讷讷地说：“那么……”中校努力措辞着，“我们……我们应该……”  
“该告辞了。一路顺风，长官。”  
萨波说得很真诚，脸上却带着吩咐随从给他拿出门大衣的表情。事实上，已经有侍从过来给罗西南迪和特拉法尔加引路，那辆代步车又出现了，停在了不远处。  
萨波则是接过了递上的马鞭，他的马靴踩在草坪上发出挤压草叶的安静声响。  
“你会给他装个新的吗？”罗突然说，语气里充满挑衅，罗西南迪想要阻止他，但没人能让特拉法尔加在想说话的时候闭嘴，“我可以给你优惠点，说实在的，他的状况很麻烦，你得先治好他，才能让他吃得消下一番的折腾。”  
萨波像是没听懂似的扭过头来看他，手还维持着拽住缰绳的姿势。  
“毕竟他可比你的马贵多了，不是吗？”  
“你把他当作牲畜吗？真想不到呢……”萨波手扶着脸状似困惑地说，“你原来是这么看他的吗？真是残忍呢。”  
这人怎么这么不要脸？要不是碍于身边的旁人太多，罗简直要喊出来了，把“他”像牲畜一样用铁链拴在墙边的人难道不是你吗！  
“不过，那玩意儿既然能够被你拿出来，就没有再用一次的必要了。”萨波平静地说，随后那匹马像是能听懂似的，微微伏低身子，让萨波稳稳地坐了上去。  
  
“你不该对公爵大人说那样的话。”  
罗西南迪站在军舰的甲板上，而罗背靠在栏杆上，他们已经离岛有一段距离了，可罗西南迪发现罗还望着岛的方向，怒气冲冲。  
“他和其他贵族一样让人作呕。”罗的刻薄现在无差别地对准了罗西，“下次别再让我帮忙这种不清不楚的事。”  
他俩都知道这是气话，鉴于萨波连唐吉诃德兄弟的关系都知道，一开始就顺从他反而是明智的。  
“这次真的谢谢你了。”任打愿挨是罗西南迪的特色，罗比他早来三天，罗西南迪想知道那场“手术”的详情，但罗用眼神告诉他，他不会再和多一个人分享这件事了。  
“没有下一次了。”罗强调，想了想又说，“除非他跪着来求我。”  
“他只是脾气古怪了些，比起其他贵族他好说话多了。”罗西南迪停顿了下，“也聪明多了。”  
“所以我才讨厌他。”罗眯起了眼睛，刻有黑色纹身的手指扣紧栏杆。  
“他只是性格有些古怪。”瞧着罗阴晴不定的脸，罗西南迪开始想要让他赶紧忘记这茬事情，“公爵很小的时候遭遇了一场大火，差点丧生，可能就是因为这样，他才特别小心……没必要和他计较。”  
罗又瞧了自己养父一眼，摇摇头向船舱走去。  
“我看他是烧坏了脑子。”


	4. Chapter 4

  
抵达哥亚花了萨波整三个航海日，他其实有更快的方法，但这么多年过去了，他依旧憎恶着自己的家乡，因此并没有那么急不可耐，但神奇的是，这块土地却也是最让他感觉安全的地方，可能这是他为数众多的殖民地里最不起眼的一小块，也可能这块土地见证了他粗糙、拙劣、不可逆的蜕变。有些地方喜欢把自己的“故土”称之为母亲，萨波想起哥亚的时候也会这么觉得，即使他们互相恶心，他们也无法彻底摆脱彼此。  
这大约就是萨波以为的家人。  
在航行中，路飞一直在沉睡。  
起先是麻药的作用，在特拉法尔加之后，萨波的私人医生给他做了后续治疗，但麻药过后他也依旧在沉睡，让萨波一度担心自己的15多亿就要彻底打水漂，但检测报告显示他很健康，他在变得越来越健康，睡眠也许是他身体自我修复的方式，而且惊人的有效。正如路奇所说， _他的确耐操得很_ ，萨波得说他有点喜欢和昏睡中的“小玩具”待在一起，大海是摇篮，海浪是安神曲，萨波喜欢捧一本德文小说，坐在硬质金属椅子上和他共处一室，起先教养的约束还让萨波正襟危坐，但最后他意识到这里没有人旁观他的言行，路飞睡得真的很沉，发出均匀甜蜜的呼吸，像烤箱里正在膨胀的一块蛋糕，萨波把皮鞋搁在了他的病床上，不在乎他会不会踢坏那些连接的导管或电线。  
他知道他不会的。  
在路飞身边感觉是前所未有的放松，这是第一个出乎他意料的部分，但萨波没有纠缠这一点，这是他应得的。  
当那本小说看到三分之一处，当作家写出“ _他连指尖都泛着好看的颜色_ ”这样句子的时候，昏睡中的路飞动了动手指，萨波立刻“捉住”了他，对这个小奴隶过分细致的关注，是第二个出乎他意料的部分。萨波一手还夹着书，一手轻轻摸了摸路飞的手指，仿佛在摸从树洞里探出脑袋的兔子。路飞身上的伤口不知从何时起正变得很淡很淡，似乎什么都不能在他身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹，这让萨波顿觉趣味，甚至有些坏心思地故意狠狠捏了他一下，那里当然立刻就泛红了，然后萨波兴趣盎然地看着那淤红一点点消退。他握上那只插着输液管的手，隔着皮质手套竟能感觉到对方用力回握的力度，是那般急不可耐地要偷窃他掌心的温度。  
萨波并没有甩开他，毕竟整条船上没有比他消毒更彻底的东西了。  
  
萨波在哥亚有自己的庄园，几乎侵占了哥亚整个东北角，虽然庄园也包含了过去的居所，但萨波再没有踏足过，他任由童年老宅在岁月的侵蚀下一点点腐朽凋落，成为一个日渐缩小的黑色地标，当他坐在书房远眺，他只能看见老宅的阁楼，那个圆形的小窗户，似乎能听见十字窗棂在风中颤动的声响。  
他的童年几乎都在那里度过了，比所有人以为的还要长久。  
他现居的别墅原址是一座大教堂，在萨波获得哥亚所有权后，他禁止了宗教崇拜，居民的恐慌无处安放，除了顶礼膜拜新的领主，再也没了其他选择。不过，酒精、性交易和大麻也被更大限度的开放，所以你除了可以偷偷依赖冷冰冰的戒律和雕像来支撑越发亏空的内心，也可以在着实无法承受的时候，投入虚假的天堂梦境。  
萨波保留了教堂的主体建筑，包括一个用精巧石头打造的地牢，只在原有基础上进行了整修和扩建，那个神圣十字架也被保留了下来，扒掉了主神，孤单耸立在他的床后面，当月光洒落，黑色沉重的十字阴影被投射到被子上，就像萨波记忆里每一个无法入睡的夜晚一样。  
一切都只是变大了些，更大的房间，更大的床，更大的十字架，和越发撑大的自己与日渐坍缩的内核。  
  
  
当萨波“到家”后，日日打扫的房子已经又一丝不苟地重新打扫了一遍，仆役们恭迎在门口，哥亚名义上的国王刚刚被打发走。萨波还没有拿定主意怎么处理路飞，他这些天已经习惯了触碰他，在思考他去处的时候，他的手指也正埋在他柔软的黑发间，他抚摸着他，像眷恋一条刚得到的毯子，爱不释手。  
“也许可以把他留在房间里……你觉得呢？”虽然是疑问的语气，但作为萨波忠心的管家，哈库明白他的主人已经做好了决定。他只是还不确定所谓“房间”到底是哪一间，直到萨波转头询问私人医生。  
“他还有多久才醒？”  
“呃……理论上他应该醒了，只是……”  
“打一针肾上腺素或者其他什么的会有用吗？”  
“这个……也许可以。”  
萨波显然并不满意私人医生的吞吞吐吐，他轻轻地摇了摇头，医生就赶紧闭上了嘴。  
“是不是因为我们一直没有停止给他挂营养液，他才以为自己可以这样赖着不起来，嗯？”萨波边说边捏了捏路飞的脸。  
这听起来像在……耍赖？调情？撒娇？  
哈库努力不让自己的惊讶表现得太明显，他克制着自己一口气冲到后厨和厨师长叫喊的冲动，尽职尽责地依旧扮演着衣帽架的角色——替萨波拿好他脱下的大衣和珍爱的那顶礼帽。  
所有人都屏息静气，不约而同地保持着努力装作不关心而事实上全身心都在偷看的状态。这集体的缄默终于被路飞一声睡梦中的咂嘴打破，他似乎做了什么美梦，快乐地舔着舌头，而这让萨波笑意加深。  
“停了他的营养液，再等一天。”他冷静又愉快地命令着，“如果还不醒，就往他身体里打一切管用的东西。”  
然而在私人医生点头并要离开的时候，萨波又叫住了他。  
“算了……就让他这样……”他叹着气，语调里竟然含着一种苦恼的甜蜜，“毕竟已经等了这么久了，他不肯醒来有什么办法呢？”他说着低下头，更加凑近少年的耳朵，“我会等着你的。”  
随后他转向了哈库，“这个季节，地牢里有蚊子吗？”  
哈库得转几个圈才能想明白萨波这样问的初衷，但是多年来的服务惯性已经让他先一步做出了回答：“没有。没有蚊子，那里很干净。”  
“嗯……”萨波从鼻子里发出呼气声，他还是有些犹豫不决，“要保持干燥，我不想他再感染什么。”他用食指点着自己的脸，另一只手梳理着路飞的头发，“拴好他。”  
萨波冲着哈库微笑，“但不要弄伤他。”  
哈库呆愣了会儿，他震惊的样子让萨波加深笑容。萨波心情真的很好，所以他才会继续捉弄他忠实的管家：“我的意思是，在他身上，除了我，不能再有其他什么留下痕迹了。”  
这句话充满了色情的调侃，但只让仆从们的头低得更低，每个人都愈发的小心谨慎。  
因为这句话的警告意味也很明显。  
他们没有女主人，萨波有过情人，但那与他们无关，萨波从来不会当众谈论他们，更不要说把他们带回来。  
服务过萨波的人都深谙一个道理：不要太关心奥特卢克的“家事”。  
哈库凝视着萨波，老爷投递过来的眼神模棱两可，让哈库更加疑惑。哈库只能说“好的”，带着职业生涯里难得的木讷迟钝，笨拙地把手抚上护理床。  
他这时才有心思好好观察这个“昂贵的玩具”，是的，他看到了那笔15亿多贝利的账目支出，也做好了迎接什么奇怪生物的决定，但看到是个昏迷不醒的普通少年，他还是觉得不可思议，可他也看得出老爷挺高兴的，和平时那种出于教养而惯性维持的虚假笑容不同，那是一种隐含期待的兴奋。如此说来这男孩和奇怪生物也差不多，从奥尔勒斯山捉来的野马王让萨波快乐了一周，埃尓拉丛林捕获的绝种蜥蜴是七个月，对哈尔布斯雷那个冰湖的兴趣维持了一年零三个月，直到那里的土地插上奥特卢克的旗帜，萨波在某个酷暑决定去那里度假，十五天后，快乐就草草终场了。  
哈库不知道这个男孩能够撑多久，准确来说是他的生命还是萨波的兴趣，哪方更长久的问题，他甚至怀疑他到底能不能醒来。哈库是个工作严谨，作风老派的人，一个价值15亿的兴趣已经远远可以忽略道德层面的拷问了。  
他不由得更加注目这个少年，他发现对方有着他未曾见过的甜美睡颜，他恬淡的眉眼和微嘟的嘴唇有着一种让人怜爱的稚嫩，像松鼠特意藏在洞穴深处最宝贵的坚果，他隐约觉得他并不适合这里，也不适合萨波过去的那些游戏，或者说，反过来，萨波也许做了一笔错误的交易，买了一件和奥特卢克家族特性不匹配的物权。但那又怎么样呢？他依旧不明白这样的人为何值得萨波公爵花费15亿，他衷心地祈祷这个少年可以早点醒过来，并且能够足够有趣，有趣的久一点。  
——为了萨波的快乐。  
“你在想什么？”萨波突然问，虽然他和哈库是主仆关系，但他尊重他的意见。  
“他有什么特别的吗？”对公爵大人隐瞒想法是无意义的，毕竟他总能挖出自己想知道的。  
“嗯……”萨波又忍不住揉起路飞的头发来，他抚摸着他的脸颊和身体，简直是故意用力地留下指痕，“他可能会是我遇到过的最倔的家伙，这不是我一直以来的乐趣吗？打磨掉不喜欢的部分，留下喜欢的。”  
 **然后你就会丢弃他们。**  
哈库想。  
  
  
当哈库第一次见到萨波的时候，他还没有成年，他刚刚参加完父母亲的葬礼，成为了那一支奥特卢克最后留下的人，而刚步入中年的哈库被指派给了他做贴身男仆。  
阳光很好，风也很轻柔，小小的萨波套在裁剪合身的西装里，英俊挺拔，像一尊擦拭光亮的高脚杯。整个葬礼他出奇的安静，这种安静反而赢得了别人的赞赏，接手他监护权的舅舅卢比奥男爵很满意他的乖巧顺从，这让他对他也很和善。哈库听闻过萨波之前的遭遇，他想这位奥特卢克家的长子终于可以过的更有尊严一些，起码应该比过去要好一些。  
萨波在这个时候抬头看他。  
他矢车菊蓝的眼睛里沉着死海的黑色，他脸上的伤口扭曲狰狞，新长的肉在已经变硬的痂下蜷缩新鲜红嫩的边沿，他触摸被伤口覆盖的左眼，哈库想他是不是有些痒，想要阻止小主人的抠拨，然而萨波冷冷打开了他的手。  
“给我一副手套。”他命令着，瞪着手上同样遍布的可怕伤痕，“我不想再看到让我不喜欢的东西了。”  
  
而至今，哈库也没搞明白，萨波真正喜欢的是什么。


	5. Chapter 5

虽然没有说出口，萨波还是明白自己期待着路飞醒来后的第一个表情。然而他可不是回来度假的：他需要处理几块土地的交割问题，有一个新的通商港口需要在冬天来临之前竣工，他还计划开凿新的矿场，离开的日子里，收缴来的赋税账目也需要他一一过目。  
萨波并不讨厌这些，诚如哈库所知，能够让他产生兴趣的事物少之又少，而无所事事的时光又何其空旷，找些事情来打发是不错的选择。他会时不时地去看下路飞，出门前，下楼时，通往书房午睡的途中，甚至在床上看完书准备入睡的前一刻，兴之所至，他都会去看下路飞，他会凑近他，抚摸他，单单注视他，或者仅仅只是站在地牢的门口，侧耳倾听里面的动静。  
就像你抱着礼物盒，在拆开丝带前，他充满了无限可能，臆想让人快乐。  
似乎从发现路飞起，这个小家伙就引起了他不同寻常的注意，萨波纵容了许多个在他看来无关痛痒的“意外”，从而也默许了这种“在意”越发的肆意泛滥。  
也许他也在隐隐期待着，在他身上，发生“不可能发生”的失控吧。  
——毕竟他真的太无聊了。  
好在路飞并没有让萨波等太久，当跑得最快的仆人送来消息，萨波正在外面巡视自己的苹果园，他当然立刻就驱车返回了，同时想这个小鬼是不是故意的，因为就在一刻钟前，他还抚摸过他的颈侧，感受到血液在血管里毫无预兆地平静流淌。  
  
第一个发现动静的是负责给每个灯罩除尘的珂珂粒女仆，她牢记哈库管家的关照，没有莽撞地打开门，而是守在门口，同时托人及时把消息报告出去，所以当萨波回来的时候，她和哈库都恭恭敬敬地站在那儿。  
萨波第一眼是落在和他离开前毫无差别的铁门上，铁门散发着来自上世纪的古老气味，那上面本该有一把巨大的锁，但萨波省略了那层防护，所以现在只有个虚有其表的门闩，萨波抓住了冰冷的铁闩，却没有移动它。他的脸几乎要贴在门上，好一会儿，一句话也没有说，只是把目光侧了过来：  
“发生了什么？”  
哈库碰了碰珂珂粒的胳膊，这个有着一头胡萝卜色头发的姑娘咽了口口水才说：“我听到一声巨响，然后又有好几声，然后……”她胆战心惊地瞪着门，似乎期待那玩意儿能够替她开口，萨波脸上是一种耐心又失望的神色，因为现在里面什么动静也没有，安静地像堵水泥墙。  
“还有什么吗？”  
“我，我听到有人在喊……喊‘肚子饿了’……”珂珂粒犹豫地说，几乎不敢抬头看向年轻的庄园老爷，可她却得到一声轻笑，接着就听到萨波算得上是愉悦的语调：“就这个吗，还有说别的吗？”  
珂珂粒愣了一下，萨波的微笑让他脸红，不过在萨波皱眉前，她及时找回了自己的声音：“没有了。”珂珂粒谨慎地说，“我就只听到这些。”她肯定。  
萨波又把目光收了回去，同时，缓慢地，故意地，抽动门闩，让它发出低沉错落的声响。门的打开同样缓慢沉重，吱吱嘎嘎，像一只巨大的兽朝黑暗探出前足。地牢很深，需要通过四十六阶旋转台阶，虽然是白天，但萨波脚下的是个石头垒起来的牢笼，石头间的缝隙填满了水泥，有一扇天窗，仅仅是为了通风换气，高高地嵌在墙壁上，开得很小，像是巨人的独眼。  
萨波站在入口，感受到流动的风，和一丝潜藏在其中的，与之前不同的气息。  
萨波深吸一口气，为了缓和血管里流窜如静电流的兴奋。仆从们被他遣开，他准备一个人下去，哈库对此表示异议。  
“你不是拿牛筋把他四肢捆住了吗？”  
这个反问让哈库进退两难，他噎了一下，而萨波已经没有耐心了。  
“就养宠物来说，第一步就是要让他认清谁是主人吧？”  
  
萨波不知道路飞躲在哪里，他猜测他应该是躲在了那堆叠起来的旧箱子后面，当萨波打开灯第一眼看到空荡荡床铺的时候，他就做好了自己要被袭击的准备，路飞如一只还没学会捕猎技巧的小兽那般，只是发现了萨波，就急匆匆地跳了出来，萨波简直被脚重重踩在地面上的声音逗笑了，他毫不意外地感觉到背上被狠狠地撞了一下，而对方在卡上他脖子前，萨波连头都没回就准确捏住了对方的后颈。  
那是和在病床上完全不同的触感，动脉里的血流强劲激越，生命的热力擦过萨波的脸颊，让他忍不住花更大的力气攥紧，然后毫不犹豫地把路飞惯摔到了地上。  
一记闷响，听着还是挺疼的。  
脸上还带着未愈伤口的少年瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可思议的表情。他嘴巴大大地张着，眼睛眨了又眨，盯着萨波的脸发愣。  
“我是肚子饿了！”他不服气地吼。是比隔着屏幕还要生动的声音，虽然因为长时间的昏迷而不可避免的沙哑，却仍是如糖浆般黏稠可爱的嗓音，他不服气地拍着肚子，立刻那里也“咕噜噜”的响应起来，他朝萨波吐着舌头，一副理所当然的语气：“有吃的吗？”  
从萨波的角度来看，路飞完全敞开着仰躺在地上，他既没有保护自己柔软的腹部，也没有用双手抱住头来避免随时可能受到的攻击，这是一个完全顺从放松的姿态，让他疑惑，鉴于这是个打了整个季度无限制角斗，在最后为了反抗奴隶的命运而不得不被注射高强度麻醉剂的人，萨波很担心这是他为了迷惑自己而使出的伎俩。  
作为一个贵族，萨波除了从小接受良好的书面教育，实际上也接受过严格的格斗训练，在他彻底独立后，他还特意强化了格斗技巧并且至今仍旧保持着高强度的训练，毕竟希望他死的人只增不减，比起花钱就能雇到的保镖他还是更信赖自己一点。  
萨波半蹲在地上，保证重心稳定，他的手还是落在路飞的脖子上，并没有用力，手指却按在可以一击就使人麻痹的神经上，路飞依旧看着他，瘫在地上，如他所说的毫无力气，他的眼睛大而明亮，是幼兽等待被年长者哺食的期待的目光，萨波保持着惯常的虚假笑容，他注意到路飞左眼下有一道深刻的伤疤，像一段咧开的笑容，他忍不住伸手摸了摸那儿，路飞随着他的抚摸眯了眯眼睛。  
如果这个人不是路飞，萨波简直要怀疑这是哪个技术高超的婊子在勾引自己了。  
他们彼此又对视了会儿，直到萨波确定路飞的确毫无攻击的意图，他其实很好懂，什么都写在脸上，在萨波收回手的时候，路飞抓住了萨波的袖子。  
“吃的呢？”他问，用他那仿佛永远在撒娇的嗓子，在萨波想要甩开他的时候，他抓得更紧了些，他动着鼻子，目光落到萨波的口袋里，在萨波来得及反应前，路飞已经伸手探进了他的口袋，并把那里面的东西掏了出来。这让萨波意识到，只要路飞想，他随时可以攻击他，他的确不该被他这傻不愣登的样子所欺骗，他要时刻保持警惕，甚至还得做些其他的准备。  
这边萨波的脑子正像程序运行般列了一串溜计划，而这些计划的承受者依旧无知无觉，他用手指急躁地拨弄着好不容易得来的食物——从萨波口袋里掏出的巧克力，套着漂亮的透明塑料纸，里面还有一层银色锡纸，那是萨波用来提神的黑巧克力，虽然没有必要告诉路飞这玩意儿贵的就像一小勺黄金，萨波还是不能忍受路飞那糟糕的“用餐礼仪”，在路飞实在撕不开塑料纸而上牙咬了半天之后，萨波终于认命且嫌弃地帮路飞把那巧克力给剥了出来——即使不得不沾上奴隶的口水。  
“好苦！”路飞皱着脸，马上就抱怨出声，萨波警告性地捏了捏他的嘴唇，这小家伙立刻加快了吞咽动作，生怕萨波真的让他吐出来。  
“你能咬得断牛筋居然咬不开塑料包装？”萨波看着地上断掉的牛筋绳无不嘲讽地说。  
“咬得我牙都酸了……”怨念理所当然的还挺大。那块巧克力如果用含的当然可以吃上一会儿，但路飞嚼了几下就迫不及待地完全咽了下去，说是苦，却还是贪恋地舔着牙齿，眼神明确地看向萨波，毫无两人间身份悬殊的自觉。  
“还有吗？”路飞咽了口口水，又像是猛然想起什么似的，“你是谁？”  
“我是萨波，是你的——”在他准备进一步谈论两人关系的时候，路飞打断了他：“我叫路飞！”他毫无顾忌地就说出了自己的名字，“还有吃的吗，萨波，我肚子饿了。”  
从一个陌生人的唇齿咬合间直白地听到自己名字的发音是很怪异的感觉，何况这么说的人实际上是个低贱的奴隶，萨波眯起了眼睛，被冒犯的怒气却没有自以为地出现，转而催生出一种莫名的兴味，他才意识到自己被引诱了如此轻易就说出了名字，所以这算是他的错。  
就自说自话这一点，路飞显然更有天赋，在萨波明确表示了自己的确没吃的了之后，路飞终于从地上蹦了起来，他其实只罩了件白色消毒衣，里面什么都没穿，但他完全不在乎，晃着两条长且直的腿，明明不是白嫩的肤色，细瘦的脚踝手腕晃在眼前，却亮得刺眼，他用力拍打着墙壁发出“砰砰砰”的声音，他的骨节隐隐渗着血渍，这说明他之前已经尝试过了。他又试着跳起来够天窗，可那实在太高了，而墙壁也很湿滑，除非他能随意伸长胳膊，否则他完全爬不上去。在他做这些的时候，萨波一直默不作声地观察他，他看着那飘忽忽的长袍随着路飞的动作勾勒身体的曲线，他有个难得一见的，非常翘的屁股，只是享乐的话，是男是女都无所谓，但他之前从没把路飞和性联系在一起过。  
不过现在发现也不错。  
“你从哪儿钻出来的？”  
萨波的目光朝着那显而易见的，唯一的入口望去，而路飞像发现新大陆一样兴奋喊叫着冲了过去，萨波听到他光着的脚底板“吧嗒吧嗒”沿着石阶螺旋上升，在撞上铁门后毫无章法地捶打它，那扇门只能从外面打开，而他和哈库约定好了安全开门的信号。萨波撑着下巴等了会儿，他知道路飞不会放弃，但他还是乐于让他再消耗一点体力。锤门声开始减弱，而萨波踩着悠闲的步子，拾阶而上，他又一次像叼不听话的小猫那样捏着路飞的脖子把他往下拖，在对方龇牙咧嘴反抗时，毫无保留地踹了他的肚子，听到对方疼得抽气，他也只是恶劣地挑起嘴角。  
当路飞再一次被拖回地牢并且扔在地上后，他愤怒地嘲萨波喊：“没想到你是坏人！”  
所以给你东西吃就是好人吗？  
萨波被这幼稚的言语逗得发笑，事实上他也的确真心实意地笑了一下。  
“我买了你。”他欢快地宣布，“你现在是属于我的。”  
“我已经赢了！”路飞皱着眉想了会儿，“我已经打赢了最后一场，明戈说只要我能打赢那个宽嘴巴我就自由了。”  
萨波拍了拍路飞的脑袋，带着点安抚性质地梳了梳他的发尾，这让他又想起来在船舱度过的日子，那感觉好得就像一场难忘的热水澡。  
“嘘——”他把手指竖在唇前让路飞保持安静，“多弗朗明戈不值得相信，他是个反复无常的垃圾。”萨波脸不红心不跳地说，“他欺骗了你，把你卖给了我，当然他也骗了我，我为你付出了15亿贝利。”  
萨波的手很温柔，他抚摸路飞的动作，让他安静下来。路飞抱着胳膊，眉间因为苦恼拱起褶皱：“那可怎么办？”  
“我想你只能留下来，毕竟你欠我15亿。”  
“可以先记账吗，我将来还给你。”  
“你用什么还？”  
“我用宝藏还！我要去找罗杰的宝藏！”  
哥尓·D·罗杰是他们这一代孩子都不会陌生的名字，毕竟每个孩子的睡前故事里都会有这个传说中大海盗的身影，据说他把一笔无与伦比的宝藏藏在了大海深处，那让无数男人趋之若鹜，心甘情愿把青春甚至生命奉献给了那片残酷的深蓝。萨波也听过他的故事，但他一直觉得那是骗小孩儿或者蠢货的玩意。  
“不——行——”他否决了路飞的提议。  
“不行，我必须得走了！”  
“如果你不还清欠我的钱，你就不能走。”其实还清了也不可以。  
“那……那你需要我替你打架吗？”路飞捏了捏自己的拳头，他的皮肤很薄，所以骨节突起得很明显，当然也可能他太瘦了，萨波不明白为什么这样一具身体会包含那么大的力量。  
“我不需要靠你赌博。”萨波依旧否决了路飞的提议，他歪着头，半真半假地说，“也许我只是需要你留下来，我很寂寞，想要找个人陪着我。”  
“你很寂寞吗？”路飞惊讶地说。  
“当然。”萨波毫无波澜地回答。  
“嗯……”路飞看起来在真切地苦恼着，如果他是一只机械钟，他现在脑袋里的齿轮可能都要因为咔哒咔哒的运转而蹦出几个零件来，一会儿后，他终于想出办法般如释重负，他又一次拉住了萨波，这次是握住了萨波的手腕。  
“那么萨波，你跟我一起走吧！”路飞咧开嘴露出一个大大的笑容，配上他虽然洗干净但依旧有着细小伤口的脸看起来分外的滑稽，萨波沉默着，他低头看了眼路飞的手指，它们搭在他裸露的皮肤上，把小家伙稍高的体温一滴不漏地熨过来。  
“你为什么一定要走？那个宝藏是骗人的。”  
“那个——当然不是骗人的！”路飞用一种“你是白痴吗”的眼神看着萨波，“罗杰的大宝藏是真实存在的！”  
“那个当然是骗人的，整个世界的航海地图三年前就完全敲定了，传说里所谓的‘拉夫德鲁’已经被证明是不存在的。”  
路飞完全呆愣在那里，有那么一两秒钟连眼珠都不动一下，他的嘴巴半张着，细软的舌抵在牙齿后面，他的脸都白了几分，又迅速地憋红了：“你才是骗人的。娜美说过他要绘制新的正确的航海图，香克斯也说过……”  
萨波为那几个陌生的名字而皱眉，唐吉诃德和他保证过这个小鬼是孤身一人的，他不该有太复杂的人际关系，萨波不动声色地摸了摸眉毛，装作很有趣味地继续进行着幼稚的对话：“那你说的这些人在哪里呢，他们就见过吗？”  
“我和他们走散了。”路飞不能抑制脸上的落寞，他整个肩膀都垮了下来，“我们在香波地群岛附近遭遇了海难，但是他们很厉害，索隆他们都会没事的。”路飞拍了拍膝盖，冲萨波仰起脸努力笑起来，“我得赶紧走了。”他又开始用那种湿漉漉的眼神看过来，“他们一定在等我！你能给我一条船吗？”  
萨波想如果是那种心地善良的人，此刻一定会被感动。哎，还真是遗憾呢。  
他这么在内心感叹着，托起路飞的下巴，被黑色皮手套包裹的拇指搓揉着少年嘴角勉强的笑容。  
“他们都死了。”他回忆着明戈给他的那份报告，“你们的桑尼号在香波地附近触礁沉船，只有你活了下来，记得吗？”  
路飞的眼神一下子锐利起来，他想要挣脱萨波的手，却发现对方像铁钳子一样扣住了他。  
“我能活下来，他们也可以。我相信他们。”  
勇敢。不屈。热情。天真。  
萨波注视着自己的小奴隶。  
他是这样美好，拥有一块别人还没来得及破坏的完整内核，粗糙，原始，却带着天然的圣洁。  
就像曾经的自己一样。  
“他们死了。”  
“他们没有。”  
“你愿意这样骗自己也行。”  
“他们就是——唔！”  
萨波捏紧路飞的脸颊来终止这无意义的较劲。路飞对他怒气冲冲，愤怒把他的眼睛烧得更亮，萨波摇了摇头，他需要学习的太多了。  
“既然你那么喜欢相信别人，现在你可以学着相信我了。”萨波悠哉哉地说，“他们死了。”  
“只剩下路飞一个人了哦。”  
“他们没有。”路飞咬着牙坚定地说，“我现在开始讨厌你了。”  
萨波纵容地耸了耸了肩：“反正你哪儿也去不了。”  
路飞再次发起的攻击依旧没有让萨波意外，他真的太好懂了些，萨波避开要害，却还是故意让他击中了腹侧，如果路飞真的吃饱了，那绝对很疼，现在，那只是在萨波看来很平常的一拳而已，可他还是故意松开手捂住自己被打中的地方，路飞气哼哼地站起来，居高临下看着他，一如预料地没有乘人之危。  
他要学习的真的太多了。  
萨波在心里叹气，在路飞凑近观察他的时候，以手刀快准狠地打向他的喉咙，却在碰上后只是轻轻地一击，倒是在对方惊讶的向后倒下的过程中，屈指在眉心狠狠弹了一下，路飞又一次重重摔在地上，后脑勺在床沿上砸出了惊天动地的一响。  
他“嗷”了一声，不服输的还要跳起来，而萨波压住了他的膝盖，同时从衣服里掏出手枪抵住了他的脑袋。  
他当然不会一点准备都没有的就下来。  
“初次见面，还算愉快吧。”金色的发丝遮掩着萨波的笑容，他彬彬有礼，拿枪点着对方脑袋的样子优雅的仿佛在高级骨瓷盘上磨刀叉，“我的全名叫奥特卢克·萨波，但你并不被允许这么称呼我。我想，就从你喊‘主人’开始吧，来，试一下？”  
萨波眼神认真，却用着一种开玩笑的语气，但不管怎样，路飞完全不吃这一套。  
“你是个大混蛋、笨蛋、白痴……”看得出来这已经是他穷尽那个脑袋瓜所能想出的所有骂人词汇了。  
换成是别人，萨波可能早就把枪管塞进了对方嘴巴里并且扣动了扳机，萨波却不想这样对路飞，即使他要这么做，也只可能是另一种意味，但不是现在。他也不想。他用空着的手威胁性地点了点路飞的嘴唇：“如果你再言语不敬，我就拉脱你的下巴。”  
路飞毫不客气地咬住了萨波的手指，狠狠地，在萨波加重戳他脑门力道的时候也没有松口，一幅恨不得把那根该死的手指咬下来的样子。萨波皱了下眉，但并没有如他所说真的让路飞下巴脱臼，他只是干脆地扬起手，不带一点怜悯的用枪柄把他砸晕，再任由他软绵绵地躺在冰凉的地上。  
萨波一边甩着手指一边往出口走，在跨出铁门前，他最后向地牢望了一眼，然而什么也看不见了，黑暗浓稠得像是要把什么东西故意藏起来，萨波有些后悔自己离开前坏心眼关上灯的行为，他停在那儿，浪费了四五秒时间才最终彻底离开。  
回到卧室，他把所有衣物都丢进洗衣篮，那上面沾满了地牢阴暗陈旧的气味，在摘下手套时，他发现了手指上路飞留下的牙印，很深，也许第二天都不会消退，渗着血痕，微微弯曲还会带来疼痛。  
在那一片扭曲坑洼的旧伤痕中，路飞的牙印显出新鲜的色彩。  
这里没有别人，所以也不会有人知道萨波盯着牙印看了会儿，然后着迷地亲吻了那个伤口。


	6. 全文后续见爱发电

因为是19年的出本稿，所以后续并不能免费收看，感谢理解。

  
爱发电付款后 **有效期一个月** ，请注意保存，也请不要在其他平台传播付费内容，谢谢。

[ **【06-10】** ](https://afdian.net/p/1f19c1381efa11ea9a7152540025c377)

**[【11-17】](https://afdian.net/p/b57701b81efa11eabffe52540025c377) **

喜欢请记得给我repo哦~


End file.
